Tigress sister
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: Tigress has a sister and a niece who visit her at the jade palace.What will they get up to?


Tigress was in the training as usual and was demolishing the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion when she was interupted by a very exhausted goose who looked like he had lost the will to live .he was breathing heavily and finally manged to say"Master Tigress an urgent message".Zeng handed her the was suprised for she didnt really get emergency messages like this.  
She did not hesitate in to opening the scroll and glancing upon what was note it said:

_Dear Jiao_

_It has been a long time since i have seen you my sister and me and my daughter Angel are coming to meet you in 2 days.I apoligize it is such short notice but i couldnt wait to see my little sis again.I hope to see you soon_

_Yours faithfully your sister Myra._

Tigress was going through a rollercoaster of emotions consisted of happy,joy,shock and wrote a letter back saying she would be delighted to have her sister and her niece sent Zeng to deliver the Zeng was gone she ran on all fours to brake the news to the others.

"GUYS!"Tigress found them in the dining area to see that they were playing mahjong."Calm down tigress whats the matter?"Shifu asked with his eyes filled with concern for his adopterd daughter."Master,Myra and angel are coming to visit in 2 days.I recieved a letter to say so".Tigress looked at everyones confused face apart from master shifu for he already knew what tigresss was talking about.

"Um...Tigress who is myra and angel".Po asked while he was very confused as well as the others."I knew i should have told you before but Myra is actually my sister and angel is my 10 year old niece".Tigress looked at everyones facial expressions which all of them were shocked."Tigress thats amazing i never knew you had a niece or a sister".Viper spoke to the Tiger."Neither did we!"Monkey spoke for all of them who were still in shock.

"Arent you excited Tigress?"Crane questioned."Well i am but i havent seen my sister or my nice in years and i am just a bit nervous".Po then said"Its alright to be nervous Tigress besides i bet she is as awsome as you are!".Tigress slightly blushed at his comment but smiled."Thanks po".

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

Today was the day!.Tigress and her comrades as well as her master were waiting at the door in the hall of warriors waiting for Myra and Angel to walk then a knock was heard at the rushed over to the door over to the she opened it There was a Female Tiger who wore a long dress with a flower behing her looked around 2 years older than was accompanied by a Young white Tiger who wore a training outfit like Tigress but her vest was turquoise with pink blossoms on both had aqua blue eyes."MYRA,ANGEL I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOREVER"Tigress screamed while she embraced them both with a hug."auntie jiao your choking me"Angel spoke while gasping for air."Sorry angel"Tigress apolagized."Myra and Angel meet mantis,crane,viper,monkey,Po and master shifu"."Please to meet you all".Myra spoke while They both bowed."Its a pleasure to meet you to"Master shifu bowed back.

They all went in the dining hall while po he finished he sat down and asked"Well can you tell us a bit about yourselves"."Okay as you are all aware of my name is two years older than Jiao".They all looked confused"Who is Jiao"Asked mantis."Tigress is not her real name its Jiao"Tigress looked a bit embarrased."Tigress that name is so AWSOME!".po exclaimed."Thanks"Tigress replied with a smile.

"Anyways When we were little Jiao wanted to be a kung fu warrior where as i wanted to be a you can see those dreams have come true for i am a singer and Jiao is an amazing kung fu master".When Myra finished they all looked amazed"Your a singer WOW!do you think maybe you could sing for us later on?"Po pleaded."Sure"Myra smiled at the panda"AWSOME!".

"Angel your turn"Tigress told her niece."Well um my name is angel and im ten years auntie jiao i love kung fu!Im not as good as Auntie Jiao but maybe some day".Angel looked down very shyly."AAWWW!Aunt Jiao i never thought of Tigress being and aunt she is way to..."mantis stopped to see Tigress glare at him with a death glare"Um..pretty,intelligent,strong,and beautiful",Mantis tries to cover up what he was going to say but The Tiger was not fooled"YOUR DEAD BUG YOU WILL SPAR AGAINST ME TOMMOROW!"Mantis gulped."AWW JIAO YOU HAVENT CHANGED A BIT APART FROM YOU HAVE BECOME MORE MUSCULAR!"Myra pulled her cheeks which made everyone giggle.

"Myra stop it otherwise you will end up like mantis".Tigress warned while myra stopped for she knew her sister could definetely pack a punch!"."Aunt Jiao can you show me your kung fu moves you pinky promised me that you would last time i saw you".Angel begged and Tigress turned to her master"Master may we go into the training hall to show Angel some kung fu?""Very well Tigress".Master shifu replied.

They all headed in to the training instantly sprinted towards the seven swinging very skillfully demolished the clubs while showing her kung fu moves to she got off she bowed."Auntie Jiao that was amazing but can you teach me some moves to".Angel asked."Sure but why do you need to learn such defensive moves because your only ten"."well um at school there are these boys who always keep coming towards me and try touching me and getting close to me when i dont like it"."Well i cant blame that for that angel because you are very pretty indeed"Tigress smiled at her niece."Thanks but can you show me simpler moves just so i can teach those guys a lesson because honestly i HATE BOYS"Angel folded her arms across her chest."HEY WERE STILL IN THE ROOM"The boys shouted in unison.

"Sorry"Angel apologised earning a chuckle from myra and Tigress had taught her niece some moves they all gave the visitors a tour."I never knew this palace was so huge"Exclaimed myra."Dont worry sis you will get used to it"Tigress giggled.

Once they were done Myra thought it would be a good time to tell a few tales about her sister just to embarrasss her because thats what big sisters are meant to do."Hey guys who wants to hear a tale about when Jiao was little""This will be fun"Laughed was just changing un aware of her sister telling her personal stories.

"when it was Jiaos school prom she danced with a boy named was a muscular white Tiger with deep blue she was dancing she tripped and they both fell crashing their lips make things worse they were lying on top of eachother in a very awkward position".Everyone burst out laughing unaware of a certain angry tigers presence"MYRA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Tigress screamed so loudly that it caused the ground to shake.

Myra ran to escape her sisters wrath."MYRA YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE"Tigress shouted cringed at the sound of screams of Myra in pain."Wow Aunt Jiao is really angry isnt she"Angel whispered while everyone agreed.

When Myra and Tigress entered the room Myra was bruised and cut everywhere.

"WOW TIGRESS I DIDNT REALISE HOW MUCH STRENGTH YOU HAD"Myra rubbed her arms which were full of bruises and cuts.

"That will teach you about sharing my personal things with others"Tigress told her sister.

"Anyways i better get going"Myra told them."But you said you would sing for us"Po frowned."Oh yeah i will but quickly"Myra remebered.

Myra stood up while all eyes were on began to sing _i set fire to the rain by adele._

_When she finished everyone clapped and cheered"Wow Myra your Voice is beautiful"Monkey exclaimed while everyone agreed."Myra your voice was brilliant,You havent changed one bit because you still have that amazing voice that you had when we were younger".Tigress put her paw on her sisters shoulder."Thanks Jiao"."Well i really think i should go home because angel has school and i have a singing competition to warm up for but it was nice meeting you all"myra said._

_They all gathered at the door and all said their farewells to eachother."Goodbye sis see ya around".Myra said to her sister while pulling her into a hug"You to"Tigress replied."Bye angel i will miss you and remember to kick those guys butts"Tigress told her niece who just giggled."I will aunt jiao bye!"she waved."Goodbye "everyone said in unison._

_Once they were gonepo spoke"Tigress about that prom disaster"But before he could say anything else Tigress punched him in to wall."No one talks abou that okay"Tigress said to all of them all gulped and nodded._

**_The end_**

**_i just came up with this randomly plz r&r_**


End file.
